the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon (Defenders of Earth)
.]] The Dragons depicted in Defenders of Earth are monsters that either protect Earth or seek to destroy it. Almost in all their appearances or at least their very first appearance, most of the dragons such as Firroth and Kilarth are hostile to humanity. The Dragons, Hydras, Mutant reptiles and Dinosaurs as well as their mammal counterparts are also trans wiki articles as they also appear on the second untermation wiki. In real life In mythology and fantasy works, dragons are legendary creatures that are typically scaled or fire-spewing and with serpentine, reptilian or avian traits, that features in the myths of many cultures all over the world. They are usually portrayed as frightening and destructive monsters and gods and/or heroes must slay them in symbolic battles of good over evil. But a few cultures, notably those of China and Japan, view dragons in a positive light and use them as symbols of good fortune. It could even be argued that dragons are the most popular creature in mythology as they feature in all sorts of fantasy works with notable dragons being the ones of J.R.R Tolkien including Smaug from The Hobbit, Ancalagon the Black, Glaurung from The Children of Hurin and Scatha. Defenders of Earth In Defenders of Earth, dragons are rumored to have lived on Earth for centuries undisturbed. However, if they are disturbed they are known to be very aggressive and raze whole cities to the ground. Unlike the dinosaurs and the Hydras who are always shown as antagonists, the dragons are both heroes in the case of Firroth, Saphira and Kilarth (although Firroth and Kilarth are villains in their first appearance) and villains in the case of Vezoth and Inhusrelun. The dragons possess different powers but they all possess the ability of flight; the only dragon who possesses the power of telepathy is Firroth who engages in a mental conversation with the criminal Miroslava Blagoeva in Stranger of the Past when he accuses her of trying to steal from him. In addition, all of them can stand on their hind legs. These dragons are also unique for another reason because many of them also have titles such as "Destroyer of Men" or "Lord of the Skies" and even Firroth's eventual mate sometimes has "Lady" placed in front of her name. In fact, many dragons such as Firroth could be classed as the titular "Defenders of Earth". As well as teeth and claws, some dragons such as Belluftkin and Inhusrelun can also use their tails as weapons; the only one who can't is Invincible because he boasts a vast arsenal of weaponry. In addition, the dragons are not shown to have any hoards except Firroth but only in Stranger of the Past and while many dragons live in the mountains, the Earth dragons which are heroic ones such as Kilarth and Niinqeth live in other locations such as jungles, forests and even cemeteries. Unlike dragons such as Smaug in Peter Jackson's Hobbit trilogy or the dragons depicted in Reign of Fire who are depicted as having wings on their arms like bats, almost all of the dragons depicted in Defenders of Earth are quadrupedal with wings on their backs; they also have four limbs but those with six limbs have the standard four limbs but they also have a pair of extra limbs in the middle like a spider that has had two of its legs cut off. The dragons are also recognized in the same way that the Autobots and the Decepticons are recognized in the Transformers cinematic universe: Heroic dragons such as Firroth, Salanth the Tall, Julmunvu and others are depicted as being more reptilian or serpentine in physical appearance while evil dragons except for Inhusrelun and Invincible are shown to be far more demonic and monstrous and this is especially common for enemies such as Belluftkin, Quenth, Destroyer of Men, Sarmeyzmal and various others except perhaps Honlun who is shown to be both demonic and reptilian because he is a known captor of female dragons except other villainous female dragons such as Delniosh. Naming Like many dragons in literature such as Ancalagon the Black made by J.R.R. Tolkien, many of the dragons depicted in Defenders of Earth are titled and heroic ones tend to have fairly melodic and short names such as Firroth, Tyrath and Saphira and only on the occasion do they have long names such as Kelulhind (note that this name is not actually used for a dragon in the series.) Villainous dragons tend to have more guttural sounding names except Vezoth and a few others and also tend to have far longer names which is also a trait used for the Kreehn in the World War X series. Dragons in the series Heroes: Villains: Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Villains